


Nightmares

by klonoafan5



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, PermaBipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Mabel discovers that even demons have trouble sleeping.





	Nightmares

Dreams were a special rarity for demons like him. Normally he had the ability to go inside them, but dreaming for himself? It was like being in a candy store.

  
He looked down at the chaos happening before him. Weirdness bubbles were floating everywhere. The thousands of screams sounded like music to his ears.

Everything was perfect.

In the midst of all the mayhem coming from below, one scream louder than the others managed to give his entire body chills. Before he knew it, his smile began to fade once he realized who was the source of it.

_Mabel?_

The next thing he knew, he was running as fast as his noodle like legs carried him until he reached a separate room and froze.

Above him was the young girl strapped by four glowing chains holding her up. She groaned before slowly opening her eyes to see him from below, a streak of blood running down her face.

To his horror, he paused to see a beam charging up behind her.

“D-Dipper-“ But before she could continue, the beam fired, destroying everything.

  
Bill woke up with a start, his heart was beating rapidly through his body before his Dipper-like impulses took over.

Mabel stirred from her sleep to the sound of clicking. Groggily, she turned around in her bed to see a all too familiar sight.

Bill, a all powerful demon feared and respected by tons of people, was sitting up in his bed, clicking on a pen. What surprised her was how much he reminded her of her own brother whenever he couldn’t sleep.

“Bill?”

Much to her surprise, he froze once he saw her. She frowned worriedly. “Are you...okay?”

He slowly put the pen down. “Yeah I’m fine.” He scoffed as a uneasy smile grew on his face. “I mean, it’s not like I had a nightmare or anything-“

Thunder roared, causing him to jump and held on into one of the support poles in the roof of the attic.

Mabel looked up at him with her arms crossed. Bill’s cheeks grew red embarrassingly as he crawled back to his bed. “Okay. That didn’t happen.”

A gentle smile grew on her face. “Alright. Tell me what happened.”

“Do I have to?” Bill repiled in a childlike tone, like a kid was asking to do something that they didn’t want to do.

“Yes.”

The demon let out a big sigh. “Fine...”

She smiled dearly before putting on the best serious face she could muster. “Now, tell your twin sister Mabel everything. And not leave out any details.”

Bill mentally frowned. At this rate, he could tell that this was going to be a long night.

 


End file.
